Imprint Day
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Sam and Jacob decide to have a little get together for the pack and their imprints. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A typical day in La Push would be something such as the boys hanging out at the beach waiting to be called by their leader, Sam Uley. Today was different though, today Sam had some very valuable information.

"We're going to take a day off tomorrow," he said as the pack gathered around the small kitchen that was Sam and Emily's house.

"Seriously," said Quil as the rest of the pack talked about the exciting news.

"But it's not for what you think," said Sam when Emily came by with some banana nut muffins. This confused the young boys.

"Then why are you giving us the day off," asked Paul biting into the food that was just given out.

"Well we hardly ever see our imprints," said Sam giving Emily a loving look, "so I…we thought that it would be a good idea for us to have a day off so we can spend time with our imprints."

"We?" asked Jared

"It was as much Jacob's idea as if was mine," said Sam. Just then a low howl was heard in the background and everyone straightened up. Though they recognized the howl, it still startled them to the point of almost phasing.

"Speak of the devil," said Sam relaxing as the door burst open to reveal non-other than Jacob Black himself.

"Hey guys," he said hugging the pack one at a time

"Whoa," said Embry noticing the small girl that clung to Jacob's back, "Now I know that this pretty young thing can't be Renesmee Cullen."

"Embry," squealed the young girl who could easily pass for a six year old. Smiling Embry picked Renesmee off of Jacob's back and balanced her on his hip.

"Wow she's grown," said Paul as Jacob took a seat next to Collin

"Yea pretty soon I won't be able to pick her up," said Jacob smiling at his own joke, "Speaking of growing up too fast how's Claire doing Quil?"

"She's growing like a weed," said Quil reaching into his back pocket and pulling of his wallet. He then pulled out a small photo and handed it to Jacob.

"She's gorgeous," said Jacob glancing at the photo. It was basically a picture of Quil holding Claire while the two were in a pool.

"Ok guys. Now Jacob this was your idea as much as it was mine. So why don't you tell them some more information, but before that where's Seth and Leah?" said Sam

"Leah and Seth are scouting the land. As for the plan well Sam already told you all that tomorrow is the day where we have the day off to spend some time with our imprints. What he didn't say though was that it's going to be a day at the beach and that it's a cook out."

This caused a lot of commotion between the pack, they hadn't had a get together since Christmas. So, as expected, everyone was excited.

"So we get to spend an entire day at the beach with our imprints," said Quil high fiving Embry, "Nice."

"And just in time too," said Sam wrapping his arms around Emily while Jacob took Renesmee from Embry and set her on his lap.

"Oh?" said Jacob handing Renesmee a muffin in which she took

"Embry here imprinted," said Jared while Embry blushed and nodded his head

"Are you serious? When?" asked Jacob as Embry got catcalls and congratulations from everyone

"Last week at the diner; Quil and I decided to grab some lunch before our shift and the next thing I know BAM I'm looking at my soul mate," said Embry taking out his cell phone to text said soul mate

"What's her name," asked Emily from her spot at the stove

"Kara. The two can't stand to be away from each other," said Quil

"Does she know," asked Brady eating his tenth plate of pancakes and bacon

"About us? Yes but the only reason is because her brother is one of us."

"Who's the brother?" asked Jared

"Paul."

"For real?"

"Yep. Don't worry I gave Embry the brother to brother talk you gave me when I imprinted on your sister Jake," said Paul taking a drink of his orange juice

"Thank God we heal fast," said Sam as Embry rubbed his jaw

"Yea too bad we still feel though," said Embry

"Ok guys seriously," said Sam, "the elders already know and are willing to supply the food and drinks. The rest is all ours."

"I call music," said Collin raising his hand, "but I need everyone's play list."

"Anyone else?"

"I guess I'll DJ the whole thing. October has a killer sound system," said Brady

"Jacob?"

"Nessie and I will be there as well as Seth and Leah. I will try to make sure Leah doesn't snap," said Jacob as another howl was heard in the background, "Speaking of the she devil we must be off."

With that Renesmee hugged the pack before getting on Jacob's back once he had phase. After Renesmee gave Sam a vision which told of how much fun everyone was going to have at the cook out, Jacob took off for the Cullen House.

A typical day in La Push would be something such as the boys hanging out at the beach waiting to be called by their leader, Sam Uley. Today was different though, today Sam had some very valuable information.

"We're going to take a day off tomorrow," he said as the pack gathered around the small kitchen that was Sam and Emily's house.

"Seriously," said Quil as the rest of the pack talked about the exciting news.

"But it's not for what you think," said Sam when Emily came by with some banana nut muffins. This confused the young boys.

"Then why are you giving us the day off," asked Paul biting into the food that was just given out.

"Well we hardly ever see our imprints," said Sam giving Emily a loving look, "so I…we thought that it would be a good idea for us to have a day off so we can spend time with our imprints."

"We?" asked Jared

"It was as much Jacob's idea as if was mine," said Sam. Just then a low howl was heard in the background and everyone straightened up. Though they recognized the howl, it still startled them to the point of almost phasing.

"Speak of the devil," said Sam relaxing as the door burst open to reveal non-other than Jacob Black himself.

"Hey guys," he said hugging the pack one at a time

"Whoa," said Embry noticing the small girl that clung to Jacob's back, "Now I know that this pretty young thing can't be Renesmee Cullen."

"Embry," squealed the young girl who could easily pass for a six year old. Smiling Embry picked Renesmee off of Jacob's back and balanced her on his hip.

"Wow she's grown," said Paul as Jacob took a seat next to Collin

"Yea pretty soon I won't be able to pick her up," said Jacob smiling at his own joke, "Speaking of growing up too fast how's Claire doing Quil?"

"She's growing like a weed," said Quil reaching into his back pocket and pulling of his wallet. He then pulled out a small photo and handed it to Jacob.

"She's gorgeous," said Jacob glancing at the photo. It was basically a picture of Quil holding Claire while the two were in a pool.

"Ok guys. Now Jacob this was your idea as much as it was mine. So why don't you tell them some more information, but before that where's Seth and Leah?" said Sam

"Leah and Seth are scouting the land. As for the plan well Sam already told you all that tomorrow is the day where we have the day off to spend some time with our imprints. What he didn't say though was that it's going to be a day at the beach and that it's a cook out."

This caused a lot of commotion between the pack, they hadn't had a get together since Christmas. So, as expected, everyone was excited.

"So we get to spend an entire day at the beach with our imprints," said Quil high fiving Embry, "Nice."

"And just in time too," said Sam wrapping his arms around Emily while Jacob took Renesmee from Embry and set her on his lap.

"Oh?" said Jacob handing Renesmee a muffin in which she took

"Embry here imprinted," said Jared while Embry blushed and nodded his head

"Are you serious? When?" asked Jacob as Embry got catcalls and congratulations from everyone

"Last week at the diner; Quil and I decided to grab some lunch before our shift and the next thing I know BAM I'm looking at my soul mate," said Embry taking out his cell phone to text said soul mate

"What's her name," asked Emily from her spot at the stove

"Kara. The two can't stand to be away from each other," said Quil

"Does she know," asked Brady eating his tenth plate of pancakes and bacon

"About us? Yes but the only reason is because her brother is one of us."

"Who's the brother?" asked Jared

"Paul."

"For real?"

"Yep. Don't worry I gave Embry the brother to brother talk you gave me when I imprinted on your sister Jake," said Paul taking a drink of his orange juice

"Thank God we heal fast," said Sam as Embry rubbed his jaw

"Yea too bad we still feel though," said Embry

"Ok guys seriously," said Sam, "the elders already know and are willing to supply the food and drinks. The rest is all ours."

"I call music," said Collin raising his hand, "but I need everyone's play list."

"Anyone else?"

"I guess I'll DJ the whole thing. October has a killer sound system," said Brady

"Jacob?"

"Nessie and I will be there as well as Seth and Leah. I will try to make sure Leah doesn't snap," said Jacob as another howl was heard in the background, "Speaking of the she devil we must be off."

With that Renesmee hugged the pack before getting on Jacob's back once he had phase. After Renesmee gave Sam a vision which told of how much fun everyone was going to have at the cook out, Jacob took off for the Cullen House.

**A/N: Ok before I continue with the next chapter let me explain. I'm picking up from after Breaking Dawn, this takes place a week or two after the almost fight. I decided to have Embry imprint and the others (Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady) have boyfriends/girlfriends. So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Imprint Day and please leave me some reviews telling me what you think so far. Thanks a bunch.**

** Ole Miss Chick**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jacob and Seth showed up at the Cullen house to pick up Renesmee. Rosalie had them wait outside because she apparently had just gotten the "wet dog smell" out. The two waited outside like they were told. They honestly didn't want to have to put up with another one of Blondie's bitch fits (A/N: Lol gotta love the movie White Chicks lol). Soon Bella and Edward showed up with Renesmee on tow. Jacob smiled before kissing Bella and Renesmee on the cheek while Seth shook Edward's hand.

"Ok princess be good for Uncle Seth and Jacob you hear," said Bella tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear

"Ok momma," said the young girl hugging her mom before moving on to Edward

"I love you baby. Keep these mutts in line for me," he said before receiving a look from Bella, Jacob and Seth, "I mean be good." He kissed her forehead.

"Ok daddy. I love you too."

"Make sure she doesn't leave your side," said Edward to both Jacob and Seth

"Babe she is surrounded by the wolf pack. She's in good hands," said Bella as Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right. Between me and the others she will always be safe," said Jacob as Seth walked behind the trees to phase

"I know and I trust you," said Edward when Seth returned. Jacob the bent down so that he was level with Renesmee, grinning he made a face causing the young girl to laugh. She laughed harder when he spun her around before settling her on Seth's shoulder.

"Nessie, honey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to phase real quick. I'll meet you and Seth in a minute ok," he said resting his hand on her knee

"Ok Jakey."

With that he kissed her nose before hugging Bella and shaking hands with Edward. He then ran into the trees, phased and soon he and Seth were on their way to First Beach

_Is Madison going to meet you there _thought Jacob as he and Seth ran side by side

_Shoot what time is it _gasped Seth

_Judging by the sun I'd say 10 minutes till four_

_Crap dude I gotta run. I'm supposed to pick Madison up_

_Sure thing man_

The two then stopped running and crouched down, so that Renesmee could get off Seth's back and on to Jacob's, but instead they got a little surprise of their own.

_Aw she's asleep_ cooed Jacob as Seth smiled

_Aw. I wish I could Jake but I can't_

_I know. Here I don't want to wake her so try to gently move her to me_

Seth did as he was told and before long Jacob was running with Renesmee on his back and Seth was on his way to pick up his imprint. Jacob soon showed up at First Beach and found that Renesmee was still asleep

"Hey Jake," said Sam running over with Emily behind him, "Where's Emily?"  
Jacob then turned to the side so that the two could see the small child that was asleep on his back. Emily quickly ran to Sam's truck for a blanket

"Here buddy. Let me help you," said Sam as Jacob lowered himself to the ground so Sam could grab Renesmee. Once she was safely in Sam's arms he phased back and quickly put in some sweatpants. Emily the wrapped the girl in the blanket and handed her back to Jacob.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" asked Sam

"Seth went to go get Madison and Leah will be here around the same time he gets here."

"Well that's good."

"Where's the pack?"  
Just then several wolves came running up, howling and barking, with a Toyota hot on their tails. Jacob and Sam made a gesture to Renesmee who was asleep. The wolves lowered down the volume before phasing as the girls got out of the truck and soon they were all crowded around hugging and shaking hands.

"Looks like Claire fell asleep on the ride over here," joked Paul as everyone looked at Quil who was holding her close to his chest

"How come you're not saying anything to Jacob," asked Quil, "Nessie fell asleep too."

"Don't worry Quil. They just don't know what it's like imprinting on a three and six year old," said Jacob

"Ok well let's move this little party without us," said Sam as the wolves howled causing Quil and Jacob to cover Claire and Renesmee's ears. Just as everyone rushed to the beach Seth pulled up.

"Who started the party without us," he said wrapping his arms around Madison and kissing her neck causing her to giggle.

"Hey where's Leah," asked Sam loading the grill with meat

"Right here," she said coming up with a boy behind her

"Well who do we have here," asked Jacob

"This is Kyle," she said as Seth and Madison rushed into the water with the others

"Nice to meet you," said Jacob shaking Kyle's hand, followed by Quil and Sam

"You too," said Kyle looking at the two girls asleep in Quil and Jacob's arm, "Are these your kids?"

Sam, Leah, Emily, Jacob and Quil laughed while Kyle looked confused

"This is my sister," said Quil delivering the line Leah, Jacob and him had worked on last night. Kyle wasn't Leah's imprint and there for didn't have to know that his girlfriend was a shape shifter.

"And she's my cousin," said Jacob.

"Oh ok," said Kyle as everyone grinned. The plan was a success

Just then a whimper could be heard coming from Renesmee. Jacob then began rocking and whispering soothing words to her. She opened her eyes to see Jacob looking back at her.

"You alright sweetie," he asked. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest. Nobody saw her place her hand to Jacob's neck to show him her dream, "You wanna talk about it?"

Sobbing could then be heard coming from Renesmee. Jacob began whispering to her, rubbing her back and rocking her.

"Hey it's ok," said Jacob

"Y…you…you left."

"Oh honey I would never leave you. I promise."

He then kissed her forehead and continued rocking her. Kyle watched on confusion until Quil leaned toward him as best he could

"They're very close." Kyle nodded

"Foods ready," called Sam handing Jacob, Renesmee and Quil plates filled with food

"Now the only problem is getting this little one to wake up," said Emily gently waking up her niece

"Qwil," asked Claire once she opened her eyes

"I'm right here Claire-bear," he said playing with her hair, "you hungry baby girl?"  
"Yea," she squealed sitting up as Quil cut a hotdog for her so she could eat it better. Once everyone was done eating and a fire had been lit. Sam whistled to get everyone quiet before speaking.

"So instead of retelling our legends like we usually do, I have a surprise for everyone," said Sam winking at Jared who got up and ran to his truck

"Sam we're spending time with the ones we love. What could be a better surprise than this," asked Quil handing Claire her sippy cup. Just then Jared returned with a guitar.

"No. You. Didn't," gasped Jacob. Renesmee's eyes lit up as she realized what was happening. Sam took the guitar from Jared and got down on one knee in front of Jacob.

"Jacob Black will you do me the honor of playing us a song," he said as Jacob laughed and the others copied Sam's movements

"Only if you each sing a song," said Jacob as the pack nodded and cheered when he took the guitar from Sam's hands. Emily then pulled out a hat with each of the packs names in it and drew out the first victim.

"Rules are you choose anyone to help sing the song. But it has to be something you both know. Ok? Good. Leah you're up," said Emily as Leah high fived her cousin. Leah then whispered something into Jacob's ear

"Oh yea. I know that one," he said and Leah whispered her plan to the other girls. They giggled as the boys looked on confused.

"Hit it Jake," said Leah as he played the noted to the song. Leah began to sing and dance with the other girls minus Claire and Renesmee.

*Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)*

All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2

(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh 2x

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x

*End Song*

When the song stopped everyone clapped and cheered as Leah went over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"The old Leah is back," said Seth as Leah hugged him and the others nodded.

"Who's next," asked Sam and all stopped


	3. Chapter 3

Emily then drew another name from the hat. Everyone was secretly hoping that it was them who would be called up to sing.

"Embry you're up," announced Emily, "and remember you can choose someone to sing with you."

"Cool, Jake I know you know the song Over You," said Embry as Quil and Jacob hugged their imprints to their chests

"By Honor Society? Yea I know that," said Jacob

"YES! Brady care to help me out?"  
"You know it dude," said Brady as Jacob began to play the song.

*Over You*

I got another question that I need answered,  
But you won't speak to me,got another problem,  
That I need solved and you just don't agree,  
Don't act like you don't care,  
Cause I know you do, yeah you do,

But I just can't figure it out,  
I'm not over you, over you,  
And I just can't leave it alone,  
I'm not over you, over you,

What happened to the days,  
When I knew the ways to make your body move,  
Tried to get it back but the distance rolls,  
I know you feel it to,  
I can't act like I don't care,  
Cause I do, yeah I do,

Pick up pictures of you and me,  
I try seeing other girls,  
But they were just a distraction,  
Never got same attraction,  
Going crazy over you,

And I just can't figure it out,  
I'm not over you, over you,  
And I just can't leave it alone,  
I'm on over you, over you,  
And you just won't pick up the phone,  
I'm not over you,  
And I'll never get through,  
I'm not over you,

I'm not over you,  
I'm not over you,  
I'm not over you,  
Over you

*End Song*

Brady and Embry high fived eachother before shaking hands with Jacob and sitting down next to Kara and October.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sethy kins you're up," said Emily as Seth looked up in surprise. He had yet to think of a song.

"Emily can you please pick someone else I haven't thought of a song yet," he said as Madison played with his hair trying to get him to relax.

"Sure thing little cousin." She drew another name out of the hat. "Baby it's all you," she said as Sam got up and walked around to face her.

"How about a kiss for good luck," he said pulling his finance in for a kiss causing the pack to erupt in hoots and whistles.

"Ok ok how about a little county Jake? You know I'll Go On Loving You?"

"He should. He used to practice that song for Bella," joked Collin earning a glare from Jacob

"You better watch yourself kid," he said before strumming the cords to the familiar tune

***I'll Go On Loving You***

When I look into your soft green eyes  
When I see your delicate body  
Revealed to me as you slip off your dress  
I'm reminded what I feel for you  
Will remain strong and true  
Long after the pleasures of the flesh

Then I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you

Be it the rain or the wind  
Or the moon up in the sky  
The spin of the earth or the change of the tide  
I don't know what brought us together  
What strange forces of nature  
Conspire to construct the present  
From the past

Then I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you  
I'll go on loving you

***End Song***

"I love you Emily," he said once he stopped singing causing the girls to awe and the boys to whistle

"Thought of a song yet Seth," asked Emily

"I did. Jake how do you feel about the song Fireflies?"

"Dude I love that song. The minute it came out I learned how to play it."

"Sweet."

"That's your song?"

"Yep," he said popping the p

"Kid you rock," said Jake as he began to play the song.

***Fireflies***

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)

Leave my door open just a crack.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here.)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies.  
I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell.  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few,  
And I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

***End Song***

Everyone clapped as Seth took a bow and took a seat next to Madison who kissed him tenderly.

"Hey what time is it," asked Quil as Claire and Renesmee yawned.

"Oh no it's eight o'clock," gasped Emily reaching for Claire who just held on to Quil like a lifeline

"No my Qwil," snapped the three year old

"Emily I have an idea," said Jacob whispering into her ear his plan. Emily then disappeared for two minutes coming back with a couple of blankets and two pillows. Jacob then whispered his idea to Quil who just smiled.

"Quil and I are going to sing a special song to two very important and beautiful girls in our life," said Jacob


	5. Chapter 5

After gently putting the girls on the palet Kim and Emily made for them, Jacob began to play a soft tune before joining in with Quil in singing.

_*Goodnight My Love*_

It's been quite a long year  
Like we're being tested  
To face all our fears  
Finally your mind will get some rest  
And you'll feel much better  
When you're laying on my chest  
I'll keep you right by my side  
I feel you breathing  
Close your tired eyes

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
And I'll hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow

While you're deep in the dream  
I'm awake and thinking  
Of what we could have been, yeah  
Could I have done something better  
And made some changes  
But objects in the review mirror  
Are closer than they seem  
There's no use grasping  
The things out of reach

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
And I'll hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow

Inside I'm dying  
I don't wanna let you  
We worked so hard and  
Outside I'm crying  
My heart won't admit  
What my mind already knows  
And it's getting light outside

Guess I'll get up  
Put on my clothes  
And kiss you one more time  
So close your tired eyes, yeah

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting, baby  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
At least I held you on last time  
Before tomorrow

_*End Song*_

Looking down the boys saw that the girls were in fact asleep. They softly kissed the girls heads before whispering I love you to them.

"Well I better go get these girls home," said Emily but Jacob stopped her

"I told Edward and Bella that I'd bring Nessie home. Go ahead and take Claire home. Besides she sleeps like a rock."

"Ok Jake," she said kissing his cheek before kissing Sam, "Leah you take over."

(pause)

Oh boy!


	6. Chapter 6

Quil kissed Claire's forehead and watched as Emily carried her to the truck.

"Leah you take over," called Emily as Leah smiled and everyone got wide eyed

"Ok let's get this party started," said Leah jumping up from her spot next to Kyle to grab the hat

"We're doomed," Jared whispered to Embry

"Wow Jared I just drew your name but with that commit I may have to draw another one," said Leah as Jared sat up right and went over to her; taking her hand in his.

"Have I told you how pretty you look today," he said

"Flattering will get you nowhere."

"Please Leah."

"Since you're begging."

"Sweet. Jacob you know Achy Breaky Heart?" asked Jared causing Jacob to stop tuning his guitar and to glare at Jared

"Oh hell no," said Jacob making hell two syllables.

"Kidding dude. What about Down?"  
"By Jay Sean?" Jared nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

Jacob then started playing the song but was stopped by Jared

"Brady I need you," he said. Brady got up from his spot next to October and kissed her lips. He then stood next to Jared clearing his throat. Jared gave Jacob a signal to start playing the guitar , he did as instructed while the other two boys sang.

***Down***

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

**(Brady sings here)**  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

***Song Ends***

Jared, Collin and Brady then took a bow as everyone clapped and cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok Paul your last," said Leah as Paul thought for a moment

"Ok I got one and I think all of you might know it," said Paul whispering the song in Jacob's ear

"Oh boy," said Jacob getting wide eyed, "Animal are you serious?"

"Heck yes. Why do you not know it," he asked starting to vibrate. Sam and Jared got wide eyed while Jacob got in front of his imprint. Rachel got up to stand next to Paul.

"Calm down baby. Please for me," she whispered in his ear while massaging his shoulders. It seemed to calm him down for he stopped vibrating and everyone relaxed their stance.

"Every time she does that I get so worried," said Sam hugging Rachel, "Makes me think of Emily and I."

Everyone breathed as Emily went over to Sam and he traced the outline of her scar and kissed her.

"Well Rachel always had this soothing vibe to her," said Jacob as his sister kissed his cheek and he did the same to hers.

"Love you baby bro."

"I love you too sis and Paul to answer your question yes unfortunately I do know that song."

"Let's just hope Renesmee wont," said Edward coming out of the trees scaring everyone for a moment

"Hey Edward," said Sam as everyone hugged Edward

"Where's Bella," asked Seth

"She's at home. I just thought that since its 9 that I'd drop by and see what was up. Jake I didn't know you played guitar."

"Yea it's a hidden talent."

"Where's Renesmee?"  
"Right here," he said showing the little girl that was now asleep on his lap

"Aw I hate to wake her," said Edward

"Gently move her."

Edward slowly lifted Renesmee from Jacob's lap. She stirred a little bit but then snuggled into her father's chest

"She's dreaming," said Edward, "She's dreaming about the song you sang her."

"She is?"  
"Yes come here."

Jacob did as he was told and stood next to Edward and Renesmee. Edward then put her hand to Jacob's cheek and Jacob held her hand there for a moment

"Wow."

"She wants that to be your song and her song."

Jacob smiled. He could never resist the power of the imprint. After a quick good bye and Jacob kissing Nessie's head, Edward left and Jake picked up his guitar once more.

"Ok Paul," he said, "Who do you want to sing with you?"  
"Anyone who knows the song," said Paul causing everyone to smile

***Animal***

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

_[CHORUS]_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

***End Song***

When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered. One by one everyone began to leave until all that was left was Sam, Emily and Jacob.

"Thanks for bringing out the guitar Sam," said Jacob man hugging Sam before hugging Emily and kissing her cheek.

"No problem dude, but you should really thank Billy. He was the one who told me about it."

"Did he now?"  
"Yep."  
"I guess I should thank him. I haven't played the guitar in 2 or 3 years?"  
"Wow. Well it's late we better get home," said Sam loading the trash in his pick up

"Yea and I need to check on Nessie."

"Take care dude."

Sam and Emily loaded up in Sam's truck and Jacob quickly stripped his clothes before turning into a wolf. He then began running to the Cullen House and was greeted by Seth

_At the cottage dude_

_Check_

Ok good news was he didn't have to run far, bad news was that he was super tired

_I'll take your shift in the morning _thought Leah

_Thanks Leah_

When Jacob got to the cottage Edward and Bella were both outside waiting on him. Jacob quickly changed back and put on his shorts.

"Was she too much trouble," asked Bella hugging her friend

"Nope in fact she was a little angel."

"Well that's good."

"Come on in Jacob. We made a pallet for you in Nessie's room. Seth came by and said that you could use a few hours of sleep," said Edward

"Thanks but I should really get back to patrolling."

Just then two figures stepped out from behind the trees

"Over my dead body Jacob Black," said Leah

"Leah's right. She said she'd take over your shift in the morning but I'm taking your shift tonight," said Seth

"You guys don't have to do that. I'm the Alpha I should be the one patrolling."

"Look Jake we'll be fine just go be with your imprint."

"Guys I can't allow you to do that."

"But I can," came a voice causing everyone to turn toward the trees. Sam then stepped out with Paul and Jared at his flanks

"Sam not you too," groaned Jacob

"Yes me too. You may be the rightful Alpha but my orders are to be just as followed as yours. I gave Seth and Leah orders to let you sleep in and to be with your imprint, Jake. That's why I put this day together, so we can all be with our imprints and that includes you too," said Sam. Jacob was speechless and as much as he hated to admit it Sam was right. They did put this day together so they could be with their imprints and he really wanted to be with his.

"Then go be with her Jake. I promise we won't wake you," said Edward as the others nodded

"Thanks guys," said Jacob before going into the cottage to Renesmee's room. The pallet was set at the post of her bed and looked comfortable enough. Stretching Jacob lied down and rested his head on the pillow before wrapping the blankets around himself. Smiling he whispered a soft I love you to Renesmee before letting sleep take over his tired body.


End file.
